Unexpected News
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob has some Unexpected News for Squidward. If I said anymore, I'd be spoiling this dumb fic, No Smut... just a short SQUIDBOB- T just in case


**Another Squidbob fan fiction, and without, Smut, so, yeah, here you are.. The Unexpected News. R &R this stupid fic...**

Squidward paced back and forth in his living room, he was a nervous wreck, he hadn't seen, or heard from him in over two weeks! Was he mad at him for something? Did he say or do something wrong? He couldn't remember, he'd tried calling but was sent straight to voicemail, he tried knocking on his door, but he would come out!

Until today, he'd called just before Squidward had left for work, saying that he wasn't coming in today, and wanted to see him when he got home because they needed to talk. Usually, the words, 'we need to talk' never turned out good, something bad always happened, was he planning to break up with him? Was that why he refused to see, or talk to him? He had a feeling.

There was knock at the front door, and Squidward raced down to greet his boy friend whom he'd been dating for eleven months. Spongebob stood at the door, hands in the front pocket of his grey hoodie, matched with grey sweat pants, he wore black slides and socks. He forced a smile, "Hey, Squiddy." he greeted, for the first time ever, he didn't hug him, which was strange.

Squidward could see the pain behind Spongebob's smile, he knew him too well, he didn't say anything, he just stepped aside and opened the door to him. Spongebob sat on the couch, rubbing his head. Squidward had brought him a glass of wine, one of the sponges favorite drinks, he took it with a smile, swirling it around in the glass, he sighed, putting it down.

Squidward looked at the undrunken glass, "You don't want it?" he asked, Spongebob shrugged, "It's not what I want-" he said before he looked away, Squidward sat down next to him, he turned his face towards him, "Then what do you- are you ok?" he asked, looking at his pale face, rings around his eyes.

Spongebob shook his head, "I feel horrible, the doctor said it was normal." Spongebob shrugged, "Doctor? Spongebob-" tears threatened to fall from the sponge's eyes, Squidward rubbed his back in comfort, "i'm sorry i haven't been very active lately, Squiddy, I didn't want to get up from my bed, you called but, I didn't want to worry you if I answered like this." he shook his head.

"It's ok, spongebob, I understand." he said, Spongebob sighed wiping his eyes, "I've never been this sick in my life, headaches, backaches, and I've been throwing up every five-" Spongebob suddenly rushed to his feet, finding the nearest trash can to throw up in. Squidward walked to his aid, putting a soft, gentle hand on his back to comfort him.

"You're not kidding-" Squidward quietly said to the both of them, Spongebob stood up, wiping his lip, he looked at Squidward, "What if I told you, that, you were gonna be a father?" Spongebob asked, squidward dropped his expression, this came out of nowhere, "What?" he cocked his eyebrow, hoping he heard wrong.

Spongebob nodded, "That's what I thought you'd sa-" he said before he began to throw up again, Spongebob groaned, rubbing his head, he looked back up at squidward, "I'm pregnant." he said, leaving Squidward speechless. Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, waving his hand in his face, "Squidward, hello! Earth to Squidward, come in Squidward."

Squidward blinked a couple times, "Pregnant?" he sighed, nodding, "Positive, I didn't want to believe it myself, but when I went to my doctor, the test results came back, I would have said something sooner, but I didn't know how." Spongebob said as he sat down on the couch, bringing the can with them. Squidward looked at Spongebob's stomach where the said baby was supposed to grow.

"How is that even possible? You're a man, not at woman, you can't-" "I may be a guy, but I'm also a sponge, you of all people should know my anatomy, I'm a hermaphrodite." he said, Squidward shook his head, "What does that even me?" he asked before Spongebob's cheeks filled up and he began to throw up, again.

"It means, I told you to wear a condom, least you should have done was pull out, and now, i have to go through nine months of this." he gestured to his stomach, he sat back, rubbing his head before he ran his hand to his stomach, he wouldn't start to show for another few months, he however, smiled, "I'm gonna be a mother." he said, looking to Squidward, he smiled, "I'm gonna be a mom-dad, hehe we're gonna be parents! I'm gonna have a baby, our, baby." he said as he took his hands.

Squidward looked at his flat stomach, that would start to expand in a few months, "and I, I'm gonna be a father, there's a little me, growing inside you! oh, just wait until they find out, it's gonna be the best artist on the planet." Squidward said, thinking that he'd be able to bring culture to their child.

Spongebob smiled, hugging him, "I love you Squiddy." he said, squidward smiled, hugging him back, he kissed the top of his head, "I love you too, mom-" Spongebob only giggled before he accidentally threw up all over Squidward's shirt.

"Ew! Gross, Spongebob!" he shouted over his lungs, only to get a nervous giggle, "Awe, looks like Jr gave you a little present." he blushed, Squidward only glared at him, "Don't blame that on our kid." he said before Spongebob hunched over the trashcan again, perfect.

* * *

 **The, End, a short little Squidbob fic, Spongebob is Pregnant… Once I think about it, Spongebob** _ **is**_ **A** _ **Sponge,**_ **and sponges are hermaphrodites, which have BOTH male and female parts, though Spongebob must've picked the male side over female, but still, he still has female parts, so it's possible for Spongebob to actually get pregnant.**

' **yeah but, that just means Spongebob's Asexual' oh shut up, he lives in Bikini Bottom which is under Bikini Atoll, which was used to text weapons, maybe the radiation changed that… and yeah.. he can chose whether he wants to fuck or not…**


End file.
